wolf bound
by russian-vodka101
Summary: edmund get tranformed into a wolf pup by the white witch and awaites many challanges
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the chronicles' of Narnia but I do own this story. I own all the made up characters but not the ones that are in the original Narnia. This I just a fanfic and is not real. **

**Chapter 1: not knowing who I am **

**Epov**

"Where did you go Maugrim" I yelled out to our pack leader or as I like to think my big brother. The 3 month old wolf pup said.

You see my name Edmund; I am 3 months old, extremely intelligent wolf pup and I have been living with the pack or aka the secret police at the queens castle ever since my real family left me in the woods when I was only a week old pup.

"I am right here Eddie" Maugrim said as he walked to me. He has been training me to fight but I am not very good at it. Well maybe not pouncing I am really good at that.

"What are we going to do today" I asked him while climbing onto his back.

"More training little pup" he said.

"Why do I have to do so much training" I wined to him while playfully biting his ear.

"Because eddie the queen wants you to grow up all big and strong" he said.

We walked over to the large open area where we train. We did the same thing that we had been doing for the last couple of weeks .

But I couldn't help but think off what happened to my real family.

**Wwpov**

It has been 3 months since I turned the boy Edmund into a week old wolf pup. And even I have to say he will be off great value, he will be known of the wolf that killed the great king peter. Edmund is forever stuck as a wolf, with no idea who is family is, and has no account of ever seeing a human let alone being one.

With Maugrim training him he is bound to not fail and be the reason that Narnia will forever be winter. Even I have to say I have grown attached to the little wolf but not as much as Maugrim. The pack leader may have grown too attached but I know he will protect the little wolf so he can for fill his destiny. But if he does not he shall suffer greatly. I have a little surprise in the future for Edmund but if Maugrim fails all shall be lost

**Epov**

After training Maugrim told me we had a special task to do for the queen that is just for us wolves.

He also said he had tried to get me out off not going but the queen said I had to go and what the queen says goes.

"What are we doing" I said climbing once again on to my adopted brothers back. I had to stay there for the trip because I can't run that far.

"We are going after the humans that have illegally entered Narnia" he said calmly.

"Humans" I said shocked. I haven't seen a human before and to be honest I am a bit afraid of them hurting me.

"Yes little wolf pup humans but do not worry I will not let them harm you" he said. Sometimes the great pack leader was more of a father figure than brother figure in my life and for that I was great full.

No one spoke the rest of the trip we ran from the winter lands into spring. It was beautiful but too hot with my thick fur coat.

As soon as we arrived Maugrim hushed us to be very quite. I got of off his back and walked a little behind him.

When we were close enough I saw a little stream and two tall figures of what I guessed where the humans.

"Are they humans" I asked quietly to one of the wolves named Sid that is in the pack.

"Yes Edmund they are both females and a great threat to our queen" he said.

My muzzle formed into an o shape.

When Maugrim gave the signal we attacked the 2 humans getting them off guard.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my two favourite brats" Maugrim said

The two girls ran straight to a tree and started climbing. Strangely I didn't think they were much off a threat, they looked incident enough. When they were up in the tree with some off the wolfs trying to grab them the older looking own blew on some sort of horn.

I may be small but I am not stupid, I do know that there will be big animals coming like bears, centaurs, leopards, and scary fauns.

I looked at Maugrim and said "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared little wolf" he said calmly back.

After a few more minutes a stall boy on a unicorn rode straight at our back leader. He had about a dozen animals behind him. But the most frighting one was a lion. As soon as I saw him I ran and hid behind our back leader.

"Leave my family alone" the boy growled.

Maugrim ran at him and they had a pretty good battle that was well fought until the boy slashed his sword across Megrim's chest.

I watched as my brother fell to the ground crying in pain, and as the boy bent over to finish him off.

No was the first thing I thought. I without think left the protection of the remaining pack that was protecting me and ran in front of my brother and growled at the boy.

"Get out of my way pup "he said as he throw me across the ground making my back and head hit a tree causing it to draw blood. I don't know if he meant to throw me that hard or if he just wanted me out off the way.

The young girl screamed but I don't know why she did.

Even before I could stand on my little feet Maugrim ran at the boy with anger in his eyes, I hoped that he would survive but that shattered when he was stabbed in the chest by the boy dyeing instantly.

"No" I screamed running over to my brother and patting his head with my paw. How could he do that?

After a few moments of sopping tears I realised I was being picked up by the little girl but I was too sad to try and break free. They had killed my brother and my 4 pack members that came with us. The only survivor Sid and myself. Sid had run back to camp to tell the queen of this disaster.

**Hope you liked it and I will hopefully update soon.**

**-Tamara xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.**

I sat in silence as the little girl started patting while I sobbed from the pain in my back, neck and sobbed because that boy had killed Maugrim. Maybe just maybe he would still be alive if I was more braver and didn't get myself thrown into a tree.

"I want to go home" I said still sobbing into the girl that we where after.

"I know little pup but you can come home with me and my family and live a the palace" she said nicely. I really didn't know why the queen wanted the girl.

"NO LUCY THAT THING IS NOT COMING WITH US, PUT IT DOWN NOW SO I CAN KILL IT." The boy shouted. I sunk into the girl more, he was very mean and scary.

"peter you seriously can't be thinking of killing that little wolf pup" the other girl said standing in front of me and Lucy.

"that thing has to die, it is under the services of the witch" he said a bit more calmly back.

He walked towards me with his blade risen ignoring the fact that the two girls were crying a lot and still standing I'm front of me. I knew I had to move quickly no one else will die for me today.

I managed to get out o Lucy's hold and I ran straight for the woods but was fell because of my head and back wound. It was hurting bad and was bleeding everywhere. But by falling over the boy peter had gotten an advantage and made sure I stay on the ground.

"what did I ever do to you" I yelled at him trying to break free of his grip.

"you serve the witch, it was the witch who killed my brother, it was the witch that doomed half of Narnia too have winter forever, it was the witch who made my life hell and it is you that serve her" he said growling. What the queen is a very nice, gentle person and only kills when absolutely needed too. This guy had it all wrong.

"you are lying my queen is the nicest, loveable, no selfish person one could ever meet" I said while still trying to break free. I was really surprised when the boy started rolling on the floor laughing but other than that happy that he had given me a chance to run for it but once again before I could hit the woods the other girl Susan picked me up.

"put me down" I screamed but it did no good.

"clearly he isn't old enough to learn right and wrong but if he lived with us we could teach him." Susan said looking at peter pleadingly.

"I agree with Susan" the lion said for the first time.

"please Pete please can the puppy stay" Lucy pleaded.

"uh fine but if he is too stay he needs to be house trained and he needs his head and back to be fixed up." He said.

"yes thankyou thank you thank you thank you peter" Lucy and Susan chanted at the same time running to peter and giving him and great bear hug squishing me in the middle.

They stopped hugging when I cried out in pain, and Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle with some type of drink in it.

"what is that" I asked her.

"its healing potion" she said as she poured a single drop into my mouth and instantly I felt better.

"thanks' said

"ok know that your apart of the family little pup do you have a name." peter said.

"um yeah my names Edmund" I said. From the look on their faces I was afraid that I had did something wrong to my new family.

"did I do something wrong" I asked them.

"no it's just Edmund was our brothers name." Lucy said.

"oh" was all I said.

"ok well enough mobbing we want to know more about you Edmund" Susan said as we got onto three horse, me riding in Lucy arms, and rode to the their home.

"well uh there is not much to say, when I was a week my real mother left me in the woods where Maugrim found me and brought me to the queen, Maugrim had sort of adopted me as his brother and trained and taught me how to fight a little bit. " I said sadly thinking of my brother.

"I'm sorry about your bother " Lucy said but other than that the humans stayed quiet.

Until peter spoke "had you ever heard or seen my brother"

"no" I said.

And there it was again awkward silence.

_Edmund thought that there just maybe he had found a new home but what he hadn't realized was that the queen was discussing ways to get him back, for he did not know that the witch does love him._

**There you go I know bit short aye but soz I didn't have much time but the next chapter will be longer and in different pov's**

**_tam xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this story, please review**

**-tam**

Chapter 3:

I awoke in a little room in the arms of Lucy. It took me a few minutes to register where I was.

"hey little guy" the little girl said.

"hey Lucy " I said back.

"how old are you Ed ?" she asked me curiously.

"um about three months" I said.

"wow you are very intelligent for a little pup" she said.

"well Maugrim taught me all I know" I said sadly with tears in my eyes. I missed my brother.

" aw Edmund I am very sorry, I know what's it's like to lose a brother" she said back equally as said as me.

"well the queen will return him one day when he has fulfilled his purpose" I said trying to reassure her. After about two minutes of her staring at me I realized that her brother and sister had entered the room at where also staring. Huh did I have something on my face.

"what do I have something on my face?" I asked them .

"Edmund I think it's about time that you learn all about the witch" peter said.

When they had finished I was shocked that all the things my brother told me was a lie.

"no no my brother would never lie to me" I said running away from the humans with all my speed.

"ed come back" peter yelled. For some sudden reason I felt as if I should do it but I brushed it away.

Running out of the palace I was nearly stopped by a Centaur but I used my size to my advantages and ran between his feet.

While running I was thinking about how I would get home, I don't know my way around the spring side of Narnia. Running further I eventually got lost, I started thinking about what peter told me. What if he was telling the truth about the queen. It would be the solutions for the missing numbers in our pack with members disappearing. Thinking more I realized that they were telling the truth. The status that I always thought where make for fallen warriors were actually the warrior turned to stone. How could I be so naïve to believe that the queen was good.

After ore thinking it started getting really dark so I tried tracking my steps back to the castle to see if they will still have a messed up puppy like me.

About half way there it was so dark I couldn't see properly, I am pretty sure I have been walking in circles.

"hey pup you look lost need a hand" a voice said.

"who who's there" I said quivering in fright.

"it's all right the king and queens sent me too look for you" the voice said stepping into the little light reflecting from the moon. It was only a leopard. One of the cats that refused to serve the queen. I mean witch

"ok" I said.

"let's get u back pup queen Lucy has been worried" he said. How could Lucy be worried she only new me for a day.

The leopard picked me up with his jaw by the scruff of my collar and ran with lightning speed.

By the time we got back I was a little woozy.

"send word for the king and queens" the leopard said to a eagle.

"yes commander" the bird said. So the leopard was in charge of the army. Just like Maugrim was. I thought sadly.

The commander walked into the palace, looking around there where many animals staring at me especially a really big scary Centaur. Lucy, Susan and Peter were each on one of the four royal seats and the lion was taking to them. He stills scares me but if he was going to eat me he would have done it hours ago so I calmed down a little pit.

"Edmund" Lucy said running to me and took me from the leopard.

"thank you for finding him Theo" she said addressing the leopard. So he did have a name.

"it's a pleasure to serve you your majesty" he said bowing. turned and left the palace.

Lucy carried me up to the chairs, I tried looking cute but Maugrim never taught me that so it must have looked bad.

"Edmund, why the hell did you run away from the safety of the palace into a land you have no idea about." Peter said meanly.

"well I needed some where to think" I said truthfully.

"well do you believe us" Susan said.

"Yes" I said.

"well since you didn't know any better about the queen and you aren't old enough to harm anyone in the kingdom you may stay but if you step up once you are gone" peter said harshly.

"yes your majesty" I said.

"Susan yelled with joy and ran to me " let me hold him" she told Lucy. " no I'm holding him" Lucy said.

"he's my pet" Susan said yelling at her sister.

"no he is not" Lucy yelled back.

"I want him" Susan yelled back.

"well to bad he's mine" Lucy said.

"well I'm older" Susan said.

"peter who's dog is Edmund" Lucy asked her brother.

"um well- "he said but was cut of by the high queen.

"see he's mine" she said.

"hang on I didn't say that, how bout nether of you get him and he can be mine" he suggested.

"NO" the girls both yelled together.

"fine we can all share him" he said back.

"fine" Susan said.

But Lucy said " he's sleeping with me tonight" running off with me in her arms.

She ran so fast I didn't hear the others reply.

after Lucy tucked me in she said " I am so happy we have you eddy. I have never seen my sister like that since our brother died"

"night Lucy" I said.

"night eddy" she said back and I fell into the best night sleep I have had in ages.

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Xox Tamara.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, please review. \

2 years later

Epov:

I have been with the king and queens for two years know and I have learnt so much with Theo as my teacher. I know the land backwards, I am a great fighter. Even better than the commander. Through the years I have grown a lot. I have a huge build for and I'm three times the size of a normal wolf. My fur changed from a scruffy light gray to a pitch white colour. I am a park of the royal guard as a personal body guard for Lucy and Susan. The eighteen year old woman didn't had a huge argument with the now twenty year old king bout having a body guard but Susan was happy when she realized that I was going to be guarding her. Lucy who is know fifteen was over excited about it. So far I have needed to protect them from stray cats but they backed away as soon as they saw my size. Lucy has been trying to get me to date a few cats but I wasn't interested. I am pretty handsome for a wolf so I have most of the cats in the kingdom falling head over heels for me. Looking at the large clock in the court yard I ran at a speed that only a leopard could match. Using my muscles to push myself faster to get to the queens chambers.

As soon as I arrived I barked loudly, properly to loud waking most of in the palace. Oops. It's hard being a big wolf because all the doors had to be widened so I could fit through. It was really embarrassing.

"Lucy wake up" I yelled scratching lightly on the door with my claws.

A few minutes later the young queen appeared. I bowed and said " your majesty it is time for the war conference" I said reminding her that today was the day they were discussing what was happening with the upcoming war.

"o crap I'm late" she said.

I turned by back to my friend and bent down so I wasn't taller than her.

"hop on Lucy I shall get you there in time" I said. Lucy didn't need to be told twice. She jumped on back and I started running at full speed to the throne room. Getting there in seconds which normally for walking speed would have taken ten minutes from Lucy's room.

I burst throw the large double doors that recently got bigger * cough cough* startling the enters royal advisers and animals that are higher in command.

Theo was just looking amazed by my size, he went away a year and a half ago for a mission to find if there were any animals or people outside Narnia that might help us in the upcoming war. And two my surprise next to him was a human man with long hair. He looked about twenty. There where at least ten men behind him all with sharp swords and shields. The man looked speech less at the sight of me and him and his men all grabbed their swords and armed themselves. The man that was next two Theo ran at me with his sword in his right arm ready for battle.

"No!" Lucy and Susan yelled.

Pushing Lucy behind me I sprang at the man teeth snapping and snarling. He met me half way and too his surprise I was two times taller than him. Not wanting to hurt this war ally, I stood my ground and did something uncommon for a wolf. I roared loudly in his face startling him so much he dropped his sword. Who wouldn't when you have a wolf larger than the great lion up in your face.

Backing up he went to stand next to an amazed Theo again.

"your majesty what is this" he said in a accented voice that I couldn't place where it was from.

" king Caspian that is our greatest weapon against the white witch" peter said.

"Eddy come hear please you need to know the plans" Susan said kindly. Looking deeply into her face I could see the interest she had in the king and was trying to change the subject.

"yes you majesty" I said bowing gracefully.

I walked over to my king and queen with the young queen walking behind me not saying a word.

"King Caspian I would like you to meet Edmund. Susan's and Lucy's pet wolf." Peter said leaving himself out not wanting to act as if the was a mushy king.

I growled at him lowly not liking been called a pet. I still remember the conversation we all had in the throne room. Since them I have step out of line 250 times but peter could never find it in his heart to get rid of me. There was only one time when he was really angry at me was when I was about six months old I put pink hair dye in his hair right before he had to do a war speech to the entire army. He had to finished half way through because the whole army wouldn't stop laughing ,I was hilarious.

"are you sure that thing is a wolf not a bear" the man near king Caspian said.

"hey he is not a thing so you shut the hell up before I make you" Lucy said defending me.

"jasper you have to stop being mean to animals" Caspian said.

Not saying anything I sat down next to peter so I was about his height.

"Edmund, Theo arrived this morning with the king and some of his men from outside Narnia. King Caspian is going to help with the war, his army will be here in a day so for the time been he is going got be straying at the palace and so will his men" the king said. Great I thought sarcastically.

I had a feeling he was going to say more but a centaur burst into the room.

"your majesty an giant in approaching the castle" he said puffing.

"WHAT" peter said they hadn't got word that the witch had giants on her side.

"I also found this" the centaur ran up to the kind and passed him a note. Peter's breath caught when he finished reading it. I didn't have to read the letter to now that after two years that the queen wanted me back.

"get the guards, try and kill the giant." He said.

"sire I don't think there is anything we can do but watch the palace fall, the giant has thirty snow leopards with them meant to distract and kill the guards. The army is all in the forest miles away training. We are defenceless." He said.

"sire is there anything we can do" Caspian said.

"yes I need to stop the cats and the giant, I will not just sit here and watch the kingdom fall and the white witch win. "he said.

"I want every man that is available fighting" peter said to the centaur.

"Edmund we have never come across this kind of threat before are you with me" the king said.

"always" I said.

Altogether with Caspian and his men we had twenty men and animals armed and ready to fight. Another twenty where inside the castle protecting the queens, women and children.

After waiting for ten minutes we saw the snow leopards approaching. They ran at us as fast as they could.

"FOR NARNIA" peter yelled signalling to attacked. I ran at the leopards with full speed, I ran so fast everything was blurry.

So to everyone else I was just a large white blur. I had killed three bad cats before I saw the real threat to my family. The giants, he was huge and ugly but didn't look frightening. I look around to see who was going to take him down but peter, Caspian and even Theo all had at least two snow leopards fighting them. I guess it will be me fighting him them.

Running at the giant I let out a super loud roar of rage, matching the loudness of great lions roar. From the corner of my eyes I saw the snow leopards all running in fright and the animals and men on the king and queens side staring at me.

The giant just roared back but not as loudly, I ran at him the same time he ran at em but I am a lost faster and more smarter than him. Climbing the roof of the house I ran from roof to roof. With each house I got higher in the air. When finally reached the last house I used all my strength to launch myself in the air straight at the giant. He was so stupid he didn't see me coming. Sinking my large teeth into his throat I started tearing him apart, I am a very good hunter and skilled killer. At one point he threw me into a tree making my head and back bleed all over my white fur. I got a extreme case of déjà vou come over me. Shrugging the pain off I ran and leaped at the neck of the giant again successfully digging my teeth in the same spot. Tearing at his throat again, the giant was losing too much blood. After about a few more seconds his head was lying next to his dead body. Me on the other hand, my front left paw felt broken, by back and head where pleading but other than that I was ok.

Limping back inside I ignored the stares from both kings and all the surviving men and animals. I had never taken down anything that was bigger than an ogre, and I had never killed anything so gruesomely.

I didn't bother going to Lucy to heal me I just went straight to my large house/ kennel. It is kennel outside that s the size of a large house. Peter said when I was a pup that because I was a wolf I had to sleep outside but he never told Lucy and Susan that they couldn't get people to build me the largest, nicest dog house ever. I really love it, it has a silk bed with a canopy, lots of room and I have my oven personal staff. The door is like any dog house, it has my name on it and pushes open. The outside is plan but the inside Is like a small part of the palace. Peter doesn't know what Lucy and Susan did to it because he has never see the inside of it only the outside.

After cleaning my wounds in the indoor pool/ bath I curled up into bed making a mental note to never come out of my house ever again.

**Finished this chappie, hope you think it's good.**

**Xox Tamara.**


End file.
